


Looking for this story

by saladopony



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladopony/pseuds/saladopony
Summary: Any help appreciated
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Looking for this story

Hello ~!

I'm looking for this fic that I read perhaps 2-3 years back? Can't recall if it was completed or where it fits in the timeline before it goes AU but details of what I could remember:

\- Hannibal & Will eloping and living together  
\- Not sure if it's post-fall but I THINK Will already has his scar and there is no Abigail  
\- Will was reluctant, not particularly enthusiastic and had difficulty adjusting to the new normal (very domestic)  
\- Hannibal giving him space so Will fishes while Hannibal keeps house/does what he does when alone  
\- Initially, things were... platonic but overtime Will notices Hannibal really getting into the role of being a housewife ie doing all the housework, making sure there is a hot meal when he comes back from fishing, attending to all his needs, washing his clothes etc  
\- Will also notices that Hannibal starts wearing women clothes; it starts small like a women's blouse then full-on 1960s housewife dress  
\- that's where it gets explicit - Will just lifting up Hannibal's skirt while Hannibal was doing the dishes and finding Hannibal all lubed up already because a good wife needs to anticipate all her husband's needs.

In short: Hannibal living his housewife fantasy and Will just rolling with it

Any help appreciated ❤️


End file.
